¡Ilusión de Ave Fénix!
by InatZiggy-Stardust
Summary: ¿Que sucedería sí por un error Ikki aplicara una ilusión de Ave Fénix a su propio hermanito?
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: **_Bueno, ya todos lo sabemos, y por más que yo quisiera, los personajes no son míos, sino de Masami Kurumada y Toei. Fic con fines de entretenimiento, no se obtiene ningún beneficio de lucro._

**¡Ilusión de Ave Fénix! **_  
_

**_Por InatZiggy-Stardust_  
**

**Prólogo**

-Señorita Saori...- El Médico hablaba de una manera muy lastimera.- Me temo decirle, que él muchacho Shun, posiblemente no volverá a despertar jamás.

- ¡¿Qué?- Interrogó Saori por completo preocupada al escuchar esta noticia.

- ¡No puede ser!- Exclamó Seiya al escucharlo.

- ¡¿Esta hablando enserio?- Preguntó Saori.

- ¡Es imposible!- Acotó Shiryu.

- Lo sentimos, no podemos hacer nada más.- Bajo la mirada cerrando los ojos.- Él ha caído en un estado de coma.

- ¡No... no puede ser!- Saori se desmayo, y Seiya la sostuvo entre sus brazos.

- ¡¿Enserio no hay nada que pudiéramos hacer?- Interrogó esperanzado Shiryu.

- Ayudaría en mucho saber por qué el joven llego en este estado al hospital.- El médico levanto la mirada y los vio por encima de sus lentes.

- Bueno...- Shiryu volteo la mirada a Ikki que en esos momentos se estaba de dando de golpes en la cabeza contra una pared.- Fue un pequeño incidente.

- ¿Pequeño?- Ironizo el médico.- Para este tipo de traumas, ¿esta seguro de que habla de un "pequeño incidente"?

- Es que...- Seiya miró por la ventana a un Hyoga rezando todas las que se sabía.- todo comenzó así...- Dijo mirando a Shun, por la ventana en una camilla del hospital... .- Bueno... todo comenzó hace dos semanas...


	2. De compras

**¡Ilusión de Ave Fénix!**

**Capítulo 1:**

**De Compras.**

- Bien…- ¿Entonces que sucedió?- Interrogó el médico.

-. . .- Seiya se quedo en silencio.

5 minutos después.

- . . .

10 minutos después.

-. . .

-He… Seiya.- Llamó Shiryu.

- ¡Shhh!- le calló de inmediato.- . . .

1 hora después.

- Bien, ya es hora de contarles.- Respondió Seiya.

- ¿Y por qué ahora?- interrogó el Dragón.

- Era para mantener el suspenso.- Respondió él. En ese instante tanto Shiryu como el médico se llevan una mano a la frente.

- Bueno.- Habló el médico.- Prosigue.

- De acuerdo. Todo comenzó hace dos semanas que Saori nos mandó a todos los del Santuario a ir al centro comercial a hacer las compras de lo que necesitamos.- Miró a Shiryu.- ¿Recuerdas?

- Sí, como ella dijo que de ahora en adelante los de bronce vivirán en la casa de su signo para entrenar con los caballeros dorados y además para que no estuvieran tan solos. Y nos mandó a comprar lo que necesitábamos.

- Así es.- Afirmó Seiya.- Bien ese día…

– Flash Back –

Aioria se encontraba con Aioros en la sección de shampoos y artículos higiénicos.

- ¿Crees que este número sea el indicado?- interrogó Aioria.

- Yo que sé, tú eres el que lo compra, ya deberías saberlo.

- Es que lo olvidé por completo.- Se excusó.- Pero yo creo que sí es este.- Y el León mete en el carrito donde llevaba todas sus compras el tinte para cabello castaño numero 5.

- No comprendo porque te tiñes el cabello.- Mencionó Aioros.- Eres muy vanidoso.

- Discúlpame si no me gusta que mi cabello real sea rubio, y me vea como una niñita así.- Ironizó el León.

- No, es más ¿Qué diría Marín si se enterará?

- Cállate.- Le cortó molesto, y su hermano mayor comenzó a reír.

- Mientras tanto, en el departamento de ropa para hombre, Ikki se hallaba con el rostro más rojo que un tomate. Sus mejillas estaban más calientes que un incendio en el bosque. Y todo era por una razón. Su hermano menor tenía entre sus manos un bóxer blanco con unos patitos estampados, y en otra mano otro bóxer de color rojo con la palabra "Fénix" estampada.

- ¡Vamos Ikki, estos te quedan bien!- Exclama Shun mientras le muestra el bóxer de patitos.

- ¿Estás seguro?- interrogó mirando a su hermano dudoso. Y también soportando las risitas que algunas chicas que pasaban por ahí, soltaban de vez en cuando.- Shun, mejor permite que yo sea él que los elija.

- Sí lo hago entonces escogerás unos que no sean de tu talla y luego ni los usaras, siempre con los mismo te quedas.- El peli verde sonrió mirando el bóxer de patitos.- Aunque tal vez tienes razón, este le queda mejor a Hyoga. Se lo llevaré a él.- Afirmó Shun sonriente.

Después de algunos gestos, risas y caras malas y rojas todos los caballeros del santuario pagaron sus compras y se fueron.

Al día siguiente, en la casa de Sagitario, Aioros se encontraba con una taza de café, leyendo tranquilamente el periódico cuando de pronto…

- Hermano.- Habló Aioria, entrando a su casa.

- ¿Eh?- preguntó tomando un sorbo de su café.

- ¿Tienes mi tinte de cabello?- El arquero lo miró por encima de su periódico.- No lo encuentro por ningún lado y tal vez se quedó en una de tus bolsas.

- No sé, puedes buscar en la cocina, ahí están las bolsas. Pero Seiya ya acomodó algunas y no sé si las habrá sacado.

- De acuerdo.- El león se dirigió a la cocina.

Mientras tanto, en el baño…

Seiya, estaba muy inspirado, cantando una canción recordando a cierta diosa de la sabiduría en esos momentos. Estaba muy, pero muy inspirado, por lo visto

- _**"**__**But I will never give up, no I'll never give up…" **__(__Traducción: "Pero nunca me daré por vencido")- _Cantaba, tomando un peine como micrófono. Después abrió la regadera y comenzó a bañarse.-_**"What am I fighting for?... There must be something more" **__(¿Por qué lucho? Tiene que haber algo más…)- _Y entre tanta inspiración, el Pegaso solo atinó a sacar su mano, por un lado de la cortina, para tomar el shampoo, con el slogan de "Cabellos castaños, y sedosos como los de un león"… "Shampoo para teñir el cabello número 5"- **"**_**For all these words I sing… Do you feel anything?" **__(Por todas las palabras que estoy cantando…. ¿Sientes algo?)_

– Fin del Flash Back –

- Y es por eso que tengo ahora el cabello más claro.- Afirmó sonriendo Seiya mientras tomaba con una mano un mecho de su frente.- ¿No me veo más sexy así?

- He Seiya…- Llamó el Dragón.

- ¿Sí?

- ¡¿Y a nosotros que rayos nos interesa que tengas el cabello más claro? – gritó desesperado.

- Hay, discúlpame.- Dijo Seiya mirando al médico.- He escuchado que tener novia hacen que se hagan más desesperados.- Le susurra al médico, sin notar que a este se le saltan algunas cuantas venitas de la frente.

- Bien.- Shiryu respiró profundo.-¿Ahora si nos dirás por que Shun está así?.- Le pidió.

- ¡Pero si ya se los estoy contando!- Afirmó.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver que te teñiste el cabello con todo esto?- interrogó el médico desconcertado.

- Ahora verá. Solo una cosa… Shiryu. - Seiya volteó a verlo.- ¿Puedes… he… ayudarme con Saori? – Preguntó notando que ya llevaba más de una hora cargándola y esta no despertaba.- Sí está algo pesadita eh…- Shiryu volvió a respirar hondo.

- De acuerdo.- Entonces Seiya le entrega Saori a Shiryu. En ese instante entre cierra un poco los ojos y después comienza a caminar para enfrente.- ¿A dónde vas?- preguntó Shiryu.- ¡Vea acá a explicarle al doctor!

- ¡Espera!- Le dijo Seiya a lo lejos, deteniéndose.- Primero déjame ayudar a Ikki, que de tantos golpes ya se desmayo.

- ¿Qué?- El médico y Shiryu miran hacia donde Seiya se dirige, y logran divisar a un Fénix tirado en el suelo inconsciente.

- De acuerdo…

Continuará…


	3. Vacaciones

**Ilusión de Ave Fénix**

**Capítulo 2:**

**Vacaciones**

Después de que Seiya fuera al baño, comiera algo en la cafetería, tomará un baño de sol en el jardín, volara un papalote con los niños que jugaban a fuera del hospital, y juagara a los avioncitos con ellos, regresó a dentro del hospital, no para continuar la historia si no para ayudar a Ikki.

Entonces lo levantó del suelo y lo acomodó en las sillas que se utilizaban para espera. Y terminada su tarea regresó con Shiryu y el médico.

- Ya regresé.- Mencionó el susodicho.

- Oye Seiya…- Habló Shiryu.

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Por qué te tardaste tanto?

- Eh… bueno, verás Shiryu.- Seiya se lleva una mano a la barbilla.- Las dimensiones corporales de Ikki, si sumas las grasas, los carbohidratos, los chichones en su cabeza, más aún su estatura, multiplícala por la longitud y su ancho… ¿Pues crees que está bien ligerito o qué?

- O será que tú estás debilucho.- Respondió el dragón riendo y le regresaba a Saori, pues este ya se había cansado. Seiya lo mira molesto.- A demás lo acomodaste de una manera muy graciosa.- Afirma mirando a Ikki con la cabeza recostada en el apoya manos de la silla de un borde, con el brazo libre levantado y recostado por encima de su cabeza, con la boca abierta.- Me recuerda a la escena en el Titanic.

- ¡Oye si es cierto!- Exclama Seiya mirando bien, y comienza a carcajearse. El médico quién los miraba fijamente, miró a Ikki y tampoco no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a Ikki en esa posición tan graciosa.- Eso me recuerda…- Menciona Seiya.- ¡Que tengo que continuar la historia! Lo había olvidado.- Él médico y Shiryu lo ven con ojos asesinos.

- Bueno, puedes continuar.- Mencionó el doctor.

- Así, haber… ¿en qué me quedé…? ¡Ah! Ya recuerdo. Bien, yo estaba cantando tan felizmente en el baño, es más, casi casi un Luciano Pavarotti, cuando de repente llega Aioria y…

– Flash Back –

- ¡Oye, ese es mi Shampoo!- Exclama Aioria abriendo la cortina, quitándole dicho objeto a Seiya, quién lo mira sin darle importancia. El león gruñe un poco y después se va. Mientras tanto, Seiya siguió cantando.

- **"**_**I'll fight, you're a part of me now..." **__(Lucharé, ahora eres una parte de mi…") _

Aioros nota que Aioria sale del baño muy molesto.- ¿Encontraste lo que querías?- Río divertido.

- Cállate.- Bufó Aioria quién bajo a Leo. Ahí, Ikki yacía recostado en un sofá, sin zapatos, muy feliz de la vida por no hacer nada, cuando de repente llega Aioria bufando.- Maldito Seiya, ya casi se acabo mi tinte de cabello.- Murmuraba molesto.

- ¿Tu tinte de cabello?- interrogó Ikki al León cuando este entró a la sala de Leo.

- Eso es algo que no te importa.- Exclama Aioria.

- ¿Te tiñes el cabello?

- ¡Que no!- Las mejillas de Aioria se sonrojan.- Es Shampoo, eso es todo.

- Como sea, no me interesa.- Ikki recarga su cabeza en el sofá para disfrutar de su descanso.

Mientras tanto, Aioria se encarga de esconder en un lugar super secreto el tinte de cabello, puesto que no quiere teñirse delante de Ikki, así que se le ocurre guardarlo, en el lugar más secretamente secreto de su casa: La vitrina del baño.

Mientras tanto, en el templo de Virgo…

- ¿Shun?- interrogó Shaka.

- ¿Sí?

- Se que desde que vives aquí siempre nos hemos dado la privacidad necesaria, y respeto tus gustos, pero me puedes decir ¿Qué es esto?- interrogó Shaka sosteniendo el bóxer de patitos que había sacado de una bolsa.

- ¡Ah! ¡No, no es para mí!- De inmediato se lo arrebató.- Es para Hyoga.- Sonríe.

- ¿Para Hyoga?- Shaka entre abrió los ojos extrañado.

- Sí, es un regalo que le traje del centro comercial.- Respondió sonriendo.- Eso me recuerda que tengo que dárselo.

- ¿Pero qué clase de regalo es ese?- Susurra Shaka, extrañado, pero decide no darle importancia. El peli verde sale de Virgo, y mientras sigue su camino hacía Libra sonríe malvadamente, al imaginarse la reacción de Hyoga cuando los vea.

Al final llega a Acuario, donde Hyoga está sentado en el sofá, mirando la tele.

- Hola Hyoga.- Saludo Shun cuando entra.

- Shun, amigo, que gusto que me visites. Ven siéntate.

- ¿Y Camus?- interrogó el peli verde parándose a lado del sofá.

- Esta en la cocina, arreglando en refrigerador.- Hyoga voltea la mirada del televisor hacía Shun, y no tarda en reparar de la sonrisa malvada de Shun.- ¿Qué… estás… tramando?

- ¿Yo?- pregunta Shun con mero tonó de sarcasmo.- Nada… solo ¡Esto!- responde echando a reír mientras la muestra el bóxer de patitos que le compro.

- ¡No puedo creerlo!- Estalla Hyoga al verlos.- Shun ¡Te dije que no!

- Vamos Hyoga, te quedan bastante bien.- Shun echa a reír.- Son muy parecidos a los que utilizabas aquella ocasión.- En ese instante el peli verde suelta carcajadas que posiblemente se escucharon en todo el santuario.

- Fue un regalo de Eris.- Reclama Hyoga.- Sí no los usaba ella se iba a molestar y sabes cómo es su carácter.- Después de algunos minutos, cuando Shun al fin pudo terminar de reír, con algunas lagrimillas escurriendo de sus ojos, al fin se calmó y habló serio.

- Disculpa… disculpa…-Habló tomando aire por última vez.- Es que no pude evitarlo…

- Que gracioso.- Sarcasmo por parte de Hyoga.

- Bueno… bueno…- Shun suspira.- Ya, ahora sí, yo solo venía a ver si pudiste contactar a la chica.

- Claro,- Respondió Hyoga.- Puede venir cuatro días.

- ¿Y cuanto cobra?- pregunta Shun.

- Aún no lo sé, dice que tiene que hablar sobre esos asuntos contigo, necesita saber qué clase de trabajos son los que necesitas.- Habla Hyoga.

- Bueno ¿Cómo dices que se llama?

- Noely.- Responde.- Es una chica muy buena en esto, créeme.- Afirma Hyoga.- Puede hacer poses que ni te imaginas.

- No sé… es que…

- Vamos Shun… solo serán unas horas… no creo que June quiera hacerlo.- Hyoga lo mira pícaramente y el peli verde se torna a un rojo más profundo que el de un semáforo.- ¿O sí?

- Cállate.- Al parecer esa palabra se estaba poniendo de moda.- Bueno está bien.- Shun suspira.- ¿Y qué sucede con Shaka? Necesito que el templo esté solo cuando ella llegue.- Afirma.

- Bien, dejemos que Kiki se encargue de eso.- Hyoga enciende su cosmos y por medio de este le habla al pequeño lemuriano, este se teletransporta a Acuario, y los chicos le piden el pequeño favor. Kiki fascinado con la idea se teletransporta de nuevo a Aries.

- ¡Maestro Mu! ¡Maestro Mu!- Mu leía tranquilamente un libro en el sofá.- ¡Maestro Mu! ¡Maestroooooo Muuuu!-En ese instante Kiki se da cuenta y comienza a reír.- _Parezco vaca.- _Pensó.- ¡Maestroooo Muuuu!

- ¿Qué sucede Kiki?- preguntó Mu dejando de un lado su lectura para prestar atención al pequeño.

- ¡Vayamos a la playa!- Exclama el peli rojo.

- ¿A la playa?- interrogó confundido.- ¿Para qué quieres ir a la playa?

- ¡Vamos maestro!- Pide Kiki.- ¡Usted nunca me ha llevado a la playa! ¡Es un mal maestro si no me lleva!

- ¿Pero qué…?

- ¡Esta probado científicamente que un maestro no es un maestro si no lleva a sus alumnos a la playa!- Dice Kiki, poniendo cara de no-rompo-ni-un-plato.

- ¿Pero quién te dijo…?

- Además el señor Shaka quiere ir.- Kiki lo mira.

- ¿Shaka?- preguntó Mu confundido.- ¿Él? ¿Ir a la playa?

- Sí, y no solo él, también Aioria, Saga, Kanon, Aldebarán ¡Todos quieren ir!

- ¿Enserio? ¿Y quién cuidará las casas?

- Los de bronce.- Responde.- Ándele maestro, diga que sí.- Mu suspira, y después abre los ojos pausadamente.

- De acuerdo.- Responde. Y bien, como se sabe, dos días después, los chismes comenzaron a crecer, y de pronto todos los dorados ya se hallaban en la playa, junto a una Saori que se les pego en el revén.

- Y que no fuimos a la playa.- Menciona Hyoga, muerto de aburrimiento, junto a Shun en la casa de Virgo.- Todo por tus necesidades Shun.

- Hey no me eches la culpa.- Shun se encoje entre hombros.- Tú tuviste la idea.

Mientras tanto, en la casa de Leo…

Ikki sonríe al tener privacidad al 100% así de tranquilamente decide tomarse una ducha. Y ocurriendo algo parecido con cierto caballero, Ikki comienza a cantar recordando a cierta chica rubia que alguna vez robó su corazón…

- _**"Yo me enamoré… de una rubia natural…"**_ – Cantaba Ikki, cuando de pronto se da cuenta de que no hay Shampoo, así que abre las cortinas y se dirige a la vitrina y de ahí saca un Shampoo, pero como le había entrado algo de jabón al ojo, no pudo leer y con ese se metió de nuevo a la regadera.

- Fin de Flash Back –

- ¡Y es así como Ikki terminó con el cabello castaño!- Exclama Seiya contento.

- Bueno, por lo menos me quitaste esa duda.- Miró Shiryu a Ikki quién seguía inconsiente.

- Ejem…- El médico llamó la atención de ambos.- Aún no han respondido por que el jovencito Shun está en este estado.

- Ah, lo siento.- Menciona Seiya.- Bien, como les decía…- En ese instante Saori despierta en los brazos de Seiya.

- ¿Qué… que pasó?- Y apenas logra divisar a alguien que la sostiene.- ¿Eres tú… amor?

- Claro que soy yo…- respondía Seiya pero, poniendo cara de príncipe azul, pero no pudo terminar ya que Saori le interrumpió.

- ¿Julián? ¿Dónde estás corazón?

- ¡¿Qué?- Exclama Seiya del completo lleno de estupefacción. En eso Saori abre bien los ojos y lo ve.

- ¡Seiya!

- ¡Dijiste Julián!

- No… no... noo… Seiya, yo no…

- Creí que eras diferente Saori…- Seiya hace escena cual actor de telenovela barata.- Adiós, no quiero nada que ver contigo.- Y dejándola de cargar, se va.

- ¡Hey Seiya, no has terminado!- Grita Shiryu.

- ¡Ya me deprimí! ¡No quiero seguir contando nada! ¡Nada! ¡Nada! ¡Así como lo único que hay en mi vida! ¡Nada…!- Se va suspirando.

- Hay no, ya viene otra escena.- Afirma Shiryu al ver que Saori comienza a perseguir a Seiya, y tanto él médico como el ruedan los ojos.

Continuará…


	4. Inesperado

**¡Ilusión de Ave Fénix!**

**Capítulo 3:**

**Inesperado**

Shunrei se sentó a lado de Shiryu en la sala de espera, mientras lo miraba con ternura y le extendía un vaso de café que había ido a comprar a la cafetería. Lo cierto es que el pobre dragón, ante la desaparición de Seiya, la inconsciencia de Ikki, y al igual que el Pegaso, no tener idea de donde estaba Hyoga, tuvo que velar por sus amigos toda la noche y a la mañana siguiente estaba que se caía del sueño. El peli negro tenía un poco marcadas las ojeras por debajo de las órbitas de sus ojos.

- Sí quieres puedes dormir, yo cuidaré de los dem... – Ofreció Shunrei, y antes de que terminara de pronunciar la oración, el dragón ya había caído rendido al sueño. Ella sonrío con su dulzura característica y lo acomodó en unas cuantas bancas para que estuviera recostado por completo.

Suspiró y comenzó a recorrer por el pasillo, las habitaciones donde estaban sus amigos 'hospedados' por el momento, hasta que se recuperaran. Primero miró que en una habitación estaban Saga y Kanon durmiendo pacíficamente; por la anestesia, ya que al saberse que se iban a quedar juntos, a pesar de estar lastimados intentaron asesinarse. Y en la siguiente se hallaba Aioros despierto contando un cuento, mientras Aioria estaba recostado en su cama.

- Aioros ya no soy un bebé. – Reclamó el León.

- Aioria, ambos sabemos, tanto tú como yo, que lo estas disfrutando. Además no tienes nada más que hacer. – Ante esto el Arquero se levantó de la silla en la que estaba sentado, que se hallaba a un lado de la cama de Aioria; y le acomodó la almohada a su hermanito. El león sonrío pillo.

- De acuerdo… ¿Qué sucedió con el campesino que no aceptó casarse con la princesa?

Ante esto Aioros sonrío y se sentó de nuevo, a proseguir con la historia. La verdad Sagitario disfrutaba mucho esos momentos, momentos que en un pasado no tuvo oportunidad de vivir. Y en otra cama en esa misma habitación se hallaba Aldebarán, quién dormía plácidamente.

Shunrei siguió su camino, en la siguiente habitación se encontraban Afrodita, Shura y Máscara de Muerte.

- ¡Me hicieron un raspón en mi rostro!- Se quejó Afrodita, sentado en su cama, cruzando los brazos molesto. Aunque notando obviamente que tenía vendas en la cabeza, piernas y brazos.

- Relájate tonto, no se va a acabar el mundo por ello. – Respondió Máscara, mientras le lanzaba una de sus tantas almohadas y se acomodaba de lado, mientras se cobijaba con la sábana. – Ahora, déjame dormir.

- No puedo creerlo. –Suspiró Afrodita, mientras se soplaba un flequillo de la frente.

Mientras que Shura leía tranquilamente en libro del siglo de oro.

La chinita siguió su camino, y en la próxima habitación se encontraba Shaka, sedado en la camilla, y Mu durmiendo tranquilamente. Milo y Camus estaban en otras dos camas, quienes platicaban entretenidamente.

- Entonces llegué y no pudo resistirse ante mis pies. – Terminó Milo con su clásica sonrisa de galán.

- Claro "Anciano"- Ante esto, el hielito no pudo evitar carcajear y Milo se sonrosó a más no poder.

- ¡Hey bájale! No fue mi decisión – Se opuso.

- Pero interpretaste bien tu papel. Ten fe en eso. – Afirmó Camus, como si se tratara de un consejo sabio, y ante esto echo a reír de nuevo.

Shunrei sonrío al verlo así y recuperarse pronto. Estaba por irse, pero escucho un sonido intermitente del monitor que estaba conectado hacía Shaka. De inmediato se preocupó, pensado que este había tenido un paro cardiaco o algo por el estilo. Pero de pronto, lo escuchó musitar entre sueños.

- Maldito… eres un maldito… por tu culpa… ¡Por tu culpa sin vergüenza! Te mataré… lo juro por mi padre que no es Buda… me las pagarás… ¡Me las pagarás! – De pronto Shaka abre los ojos e inmediatamente gritó:- ¡Ikki malvado! ¡Invocación de Espíritus! – Y ante esto, una liberación de cosmos hizo que se le cayera el techo encima. Junto a un escritorio que estaba en el piso de arriba. Los médicos llegaron de inmediato, pensando que al santo de Virgo ya se le habían roto por lo menos las piernas, los brazos, la espalda, el coxis y un sin número de huesos, por el choque, pero este creó un campo de fuerza, inconscientemente, porque aún seguía dormido. O como él solía decir "meditando…"

- Traigan de nuevo 10 dosis de morfina. – Sentenció el médico, al notar para su desgracia que el santo de la Virgen se le estaban perdiendo los estribos nuevamente. Suspiró cansando, observando como los enfermeros le intentaban aplicar la primera dosis. Claro que para este trabajo, hasta Camus y Milo tuvieron que ayudar a pesar de estar lastimados aún. Shunrei observó la escena estupefacta.

- Dígame señorita. – Interrumpió el médico quien se dirigió a ella -. ¿Usted no sabe por qué los jóvenes caballeros llegaron en esta situación al hospital?

- La verdad es que no lo sé muy bien. – Afirmó ella, mientras caminaba a su lado por el pasillo.

- Es meramente extraño que jóvenes con un calibre como el de los caballeros hayan terminado en situación como esta. – Acotó el doctor.

- Lo sé, también para mí lo es. No estuve presente cuando sucedió. – Después terminaron en la habitación donde se hallaba Shun. Ahí, Seiya se encontraba junto a Kiki, quienes parecían estar absortos a una libreta.

- ¡Seiya! ¡Con que aquí estas! Shiryu te estuvo buscando toda la tarde de ayer. – Exclamó la chinita adentrándose a la habitación.

- ¿En donde se había metido jovencito? – interrogó el doctor, pero tanto como el Pegaso, con el aprendiz de Aries seguían absortos a esa página de la libreta.

- ¿Seiya? – Preguntó Shunrei.

- Cuatro más seis son diez, más cinco son quince. Siete y tres son diez más cinco son quince. Ocho y dos son diez más cuatro son catorce… ¡Oh, rayos! – Exclamó Seiya molesto.

- ¿Sucede algo? – Cuestionó al médico al verlo así.

- ¡No comprendo, no se puede! – Gritó Seiya.

- Y eso que apenas es el primer problema. – Suspiró Kiki mientras se llevaba los brazos por detrás de la nuca.

- ¿Qué están haciendo? – Consultó Shunrei, mientras Kiki le extendía la libreta.

- Estamos resolviendo la tarea que mi maestro Mu me dejó hace una semana. – Respondió el aprendiz de Aries -. Quiero que cuando despierte vea que soy un niño inteligente.

- O más bien, hacer menos severo el castigo que te dará. – Respondió Seiya sonriendo y Kiki lo miró molesto.

- ¿Y la señorita Saori? – Cuestionó el doctor.

- Pues, se fue al santuario. – Respondió Seiya como si nada.

- ¿Se siente bien?

- Claro. ¿Por qué no he de estarlo?

- Bueno, yo decía por la escena de la señorita Saori y usted…- Mencionó el doctor rascándose la nariz.

- ¡Ah! eso, ya lo arreglamos. - Contestó sin darle importancia -. Le dije que la perdonaba si me traía algunas cosas del santuario. Al ver que nos vamos a quedar aquí unos cuantos días más…

- Seiya, ya traje los videos que me pediste. – Dijo Saori quien venía entrando a la habitación.

- ¡Genial! - Exclamó Seiya. – Pon el que dice "Momentos estúpidos de Ikki" en la video por favor Saori.

- Claro.

- ¿Momentos estúpidos de Ikki? – Interrogó confundida Shunrei.

- Así es, como ayer me canse de contarles la historia, decidí mejor mostrárselas en video.

- ¡¿En video?!- preguntó el doctor hastiado -. ¡Ósea que todo el tiempo contaste con los hechos grabados, y me hiciste perder mí tiempo para nada!

- No, pero es que, le pedí de favor a Jabú que los editara y los juntara todos en uno mismo para no estar cambiando de disco a cada rato. – Respondió el santo de Pegaso con desdén.

- Ya lo puse.

- Bien, pásame el control remoto. – Cuando el pegaso obtiene dicho objeto entre sus manos le pone play al video, y comienza a adelantarle hasta que nota que ya se paso y le pone play.

La escena que se detuvo, comenzó a reproducirse y se nos muestra a un santo dorado de Virgo, con los hermosos ojos azul celeste, en lo que parecen ser… ¿Bóxers con el estampado de "Fénix"? Esbozando una boba sonrisa al notar a una chica semidesnuda en la estancia de Virgo. Mientras que Ikki persigue a Hyoga, y los sigue Shun intentando evitar una catástrofe. Después una ligera explosión que apenas es captada por la cámara, mientras una nube de tierra y fuego se levanta. La chica desconocida mira con miedo la escena, y de inmediato corre con Shaka, y se abraza a él, quien no hace más que sonreír como baboso.

El doctor al ver a la chica y al igual – o peor – que el santo de Virgo, comienza a sonreír y a babear ante dicha chica de buenas "atribuciones" como dijo. Ante esto, Shunrei le da una cachetada en el rostro.

- ¡Descarado sin vergüenza! – Exclama del completo indignada.

Y en la escena sigue Mu, quien llega al momento y abre los ojos con estupefacción ante tal escena.

- ¡Kiki, te dije que no hicieras eso! – Grita el santo de Aries, quien corre con el pequeño y sale de escena. La chica mira a Shaka, y este ni se inmutó.

- ¿No piensas ayudarlos? – Interrogó ella.

- Para vivir una vida desprendida, no debemos considerar nada como de nuestra propiedad…- Responde apenas audible y con las mejillas un poco sonrosadas.

- ¿No harás nada? ¡¿Qué mal amigo eres?! – Exclama ella indignada -. Ninguna mujer se fijaría en alguien como tú.

- El odio no disminuye con el odio. El odio… disminuye con el amoor... – Responde Shaka, quien voltea a verla, su sonrisa se ensancha de oreja a oreja, cierra los ojos y cae al suelo inconsciente. La chica lo mira desconcertada. Pero entonces nota que este no esta inconsciente.

- ¡Vuelen mariposas! ¡Vueleeeen!

- ¿Cuáles mariposas? – Interroga ella, quien lo mira desconcertada. - ¿En qué rayos estas pensando o qué te pasa por esa cabeza?

- Los buenos pensamientos, producen buenos actos. ¡Amén! – Responde con la misma sonrisa.

- ¿Qué sucede aquí? Este lugar esta de locos…- Afirma por lo bajo la chica, volviendo la mirada a la parte del meollo.

- ¡Dudad de todo! ¡Encontrad tu propia luz! – Exclama Shaka, quien seguían en el suelo, mirando hacia arriba. -¡Qué bonito cielo! Y por cierto… ¿Dónde está el techo? ¡Oh, este paisaje es magistral! – Afirmó, como si el hecho de que no hubiera techo en su templo no le importara.

Y de pronto se escucha otra voz en el santuario gritar enormemente:

- ¡MIS DUUUULCEEEES!

- Ops, creo que me pase. – Exclama Seiya quien le atrasa a la escena.

- ¡Oiga! ¡¿Por qué le quita?! – Interroga el médico quien sale de su enajenamiento.

- ¿Pues que no quería saber qué pasó? Me adelante mucho.

Entonces detiene la escena en una donde está la casa de Leo. El Fénix entra al baño, cantando. Con una toalla secándose el cabello. La cámara no logra captar mucho desde el pasillo, pero graba claramente en el momento en el que Ikki grita: - ¡¿QUE RAYOS LE PASO A MI CABELLOOOO?!

Y ante eso, una explosión de cosmos que hace que se rompan unas tuberías en el baño, agua mezclada con fuego e Ikki saliendo con el rostro y cabello por completo chamuscado y unos ojos tan abiertos como platos.

_Pause._

- ¿Por qué la detienes? – Pregunta Saori.

- Podría eh... ¿disculparme? Tengo que ir al baño.

- ¡Otra vez!- Exclama el médico que casi se arranca los cabellos.

- No tardaré, se lo juro en esta ocasión por aquella que es mi odiosa. ¡Digo! Mi diosa.

Continuará…


	5. ¡Feliz cumpleaños Ikki!

Notas: Este capi va dedicado especialmente a uno de nuestros santitos favoritos, cuñado de muchas, enemigo de varias, pero sobre todo, nuestro santito querido y el único que renace de sus cenizas y aparece cuando se le da la regalada gana! ¡Ikki de Fénix! ¡Feliz cumple al santo de bronce! Y bueno, yo y mi mala costumbre de entregar regalos retrasados. Pero bueh… al principio tenía planeado darle su regalito en el fic de "Sueña un mundo que tal vez nadie tenga" pero creo que más que regalo, hubiera sido masacre, pues al pobre Fénix me lo traigo como en feria en ese fic. Así que mejor en este. ¡Espero que lo disfruten! Cortito como los demás. No se emocionen, la musa no está de muchos humores como para escribir humor. Y de hecho nunca fue buena para eso. Estoy como dijo una autora por ahí… pasando por la calle de la amargura, a veces sí y a veces no. Ya saben, mi bipolaridad.

Ah, y de paso, los personajes no son míos, son de Kurumada.

**¡Ilusión de Ave Fénix!**

**Capítulo 4:**

**¡Feliz cumpleaños Ikki! **

Hyoga cerró de inmediato la puerta tras de sí con un enorme azote. Y tan pronto esta se cerró recargó su espalda contra ella, oponiendo resistencia ante aquella persona que luchaba a capa y escudo por querer abrirla. Respiraba agitadamente, sus finos ojos miraron con atención en lugar y desesperado observó que no había alguna salida de emergencia por ese lugar. Ligeras gotas de sudor comenzaron a resbalar por su frente.

- ¡Hyoga, abre la puerta! – Gritó furioso el Fénix.

- ¡No lo haré!

- ¡Sabes que terminaré entrando ahí, tarde o temprano!

- ¡¿Cómo sé que no me fulminarás cuando si quiera coloqué la mano en el picaporte?!

- ¡Porque te necesito con vida para hacer despertar a mi hermano!

- ¡Pruébalo!

- ¡Yo soy el dueño de puño fantasma! ¿Cómo iba a jactarme de mi poder si no sé como anularlo?

- ¿Quieres decir que puedes hacer que se mejore…?

- ¡Así es!

- ¡E-está bien! ¡Pero aléjate de la puerta! – Ikki se alejó unos cuantos pasos de la puerta mientras esperaba a que el Cisne la abriera por sí solo. Hyoga trago duro antes de abrir, y con temblor en su brazo colocó la mano derecha en el picaporte. Dudando si en realidad abrir, se quedó pensando durante unos minutos tratando de analizar la situación y las posibles reacciones que podría haber si abría la puerta.

La primera que cruzó su mente fue verse a sí mismo siendo rostizado por Ikki.

La segunda que surco su cabeza fue Ikki cortándole el cabello hasta dejarlo pelón (Y esa sí que le dio miedo)

Y la tercera, vencida y última, pero más fatal, era que el Fénix le aplicara el puño fantasma al igual que a Shun, y tuviera esa horrible visión donde su mamá le dijera que él había sido adoptado.

¡HORROR!

Mientras tanto, del otro lado de la puerta, Ikki desesperado, decidió entrar a la fuerza, así que retrocedió un poco más y después se lanzó con todo hacía la puerta. ¡Exacto! ¡Justo cuando Hyoga la abría! Y así fue a dar contra todas las escobas y artículos de limpieza del hospital, puesto que Hyoga se había escondido en la bodega.

Ikki quedó estrellado contra la pared.

- Ups. – Musitó Hyoga cuando vio al Fénix con más chichones en la cabeza, de los que él mismo se había dado.

_Media hora después._

- ¿Oíste bien el plan, tonto?

- Claro, claro. Lo que no comprendo es como sabes todo eso de farmacéuticos y esa onda.

- Eso es algo que no te importa. – Sentenció el Fénix. – Hay que comenzar.

- Claro, solo que… - Hyoga sacó una pequeña carta del bolsillo de su pantalón. – Toma. – Se la extendió a Ikki.

- ¿Qué es eso? – Interrogó mirando desconfiado el sobre.

- Prefiero dártelo de una buena vez, por si el plan no funciona.

- ¿Qué?

- Es una carta que escribió Shun para tu cumpleaños. – Respondió el Cisne.

- Pero mi cumpleaños es en una semana. – Acotó algo contrariado.

- Lo sé, pero antes de que le hicieras a Shun lo que le hiciste, él me pidió que la guardara. Ya sabes cómo es él, siempre se previene, parece que puede predecir el futuro. Aunque en esta ocasión me pidió que la guardara porque estaba nervioso, y me hizo prometer que si le pasaba algo mejor yo te la diera. Él había estado planeando tu cumpleaños desde hace mucho, pero por ahora solo puedo darte esto.

Dicho esto, Ikki tomó la carta y miró en el sobre, donde pudo confirmar que era de su hermanito, ya que la letra de Shun era sencillamente singular. La guardó en su bolsillo e hizo un mohín.

- Umm… gracias.

_Minutos después …_

Seiya salía de la habitación de Shun, cantando tranquilamente mientras se dirigía al baño. Regresando a la habitación, Saori, Shunrei, Kiki y el médico se quedaron suspirando.

- ¿Siempre es así?

- Sí, lamentablemente. – Respondió Kiki sin pena alguna.

La reencarnación de la sagrada diosa Athena soltó un enorme bostezo de aburrimiento. Miró la bolsa en donde había guardado todos los dvd que le trajo a Seiya para su des aburrimiento. Comenzó a mirar los títulos. Algunos decían:

"Cuando Aioros arrulla al cachorro"

O también estaba:

"Aprenda a picar ensalada de una manera eficaz con ¡Excalibur!"

"Alguna vez se han preguntado… ¿Qué hace Milo cuando no molesta a Camus? ¡Que no le digan! ¡Que no le cuenten!"

- Que extraño. – Mencionó ella-. ¿De qué trataran todos estos videos?

Todos los presentes volvieron la mirada a ella, y como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, miraron a la dvd y comenzaron a probarlos.

El primero se mostraba en escena a Aioros arropando a un enorme León en su cama.

- ¿Quiere echita caliente el minino?

- ¡Minino quiere leche! – Exclamó Aioria como si se tratara de un pequeño cachorro.

Aioros le extiende un vaso de leche con chocolate a su hermanito menor quién lo bebe desesperado junto a unas cuantas galletas.

- ¿Le gustó la eche con pocholate?

- ¡Pocholate sabe delicioso!

- Bien, es hora de que duermas ya. – Sentencia Aioros mientras recoge el vaso, y esta por irse, pero nota que su hermano aún no está satisfecho. Suspira y sonríe con ternura. Entonces se sienta a su lado y comienza a cantar:

_Arrorró mi niño,  
arrorró mi sol,  
arrorró pedazo,  
de mi corazón._

_Esta leche linda_  
_que le traigo aquí,_  
_es para este niño_  
_que se va a dormir._

_Arrorró mi niño,_  
_arrorró mi sol,_  
_arrorró pedazo,_  
_de mi corazón._

_Este lindo niño_  
_se quiere dormir..._  
_cierra los ojitos_  
_y los vuelve a abrir._

Cuando los presentes en la habitación terminaron de ver el video comenzaron a carcajearse de tal manera que parecería que estaban llorando. Sus risas se escucharon prácticamente en todo el hospital.

- ¿De quién son esas risas? – Interrogó Aioria a su hermano.

- No lo sé, pero suenan a la señorita Athena, Shunrei y Kiki. Al otro no lo reconozco muy bien.

- ¿De qué se estarán riendo?

- Posiblemente de alguna estupidez de Seiya, estoy casi seguro. – Ladeo el rostro Aioros y ambos hermanos comienzan a reir.

- ¡Pon el que sigue!- Exclama Kiki que se le escurrían pequeñas lágrimas de sus ojitos color magenta.

Y en escena sigue Shura con Excalibur, siguen probando algunos videos, donde las víctimas eran prácticamente todos los del santuario. A Milo en sus momentos a solas, a Shaka cuando se encuentra en su templo "Meditando" A Afrodita y Masky en "¡La última y nos vamos!" Protagonizada en el templo de Cáncer.

- Mira Shunrei. – Señala Saori tomando otro disco -. Este tiene que ver contigo.

- ¿Enserio?

- Sí, mira, se llama: Shiryu y Shunrei en "Otra vez en diciembre"

Ante esto la chinita no puede hacer más que teñirse por completo de colores el rostro.

- ¡Hey Saori, Seiya te habla! – Exclama señalando la puerta.

- ¡¿Dónde?! – Tan pronto todos se distraen, Shunrei toma el disco y lo rompe a la mitad. Después mira disimuladamente.

- Creo que me confundí.

Saori lo tomó como si nada, y después siguió viendo que más había entre esos dichosos videos. A continuación se encontró uno muy llamativo por el título, que decía así: "La historia detrás del mito: La verdad sobre la casa de Libra, con Hyoga y Shun como protagonistas"

Todos recuerdan ese épico momento de muestra inaudible de nobleza y compañerismo entre Shun y Hyoga, ya que el primero estuvo a punto de sacrificarse por dar la vida con tal de salvar a su compañero. Pero después de eso, al ver a Hyoga tan empeñado en cuidar a Shun, los rumores comenzaron a crecer entre todos los que los conocen. Nadie estuvo presente cuando sucedió, solo ellos dos en la casa de Libra.

Todos los presentes se miraron complices y de inmediato Saori abrió la video para colocar el cd y al fin saber la verdad sobre dichosa polémica generada por la imaginación de muchos. Pero tan pronto está ella por colocar el dvd se escucha una ligera explosión a lo lejos.

- ¡¿Qué sucedió?! – Interrogó el médico quien se asoma por la puerta.

- ¡Ni que tuviera tan malos gustos! – Gritó Kanon indignado.

-¡Más bien te mueres de celos! – Atacó Saga, quien intentaba acabar mínimo con las palabrerías de su gemelo.

- ¡Ayuda en la habitación 87! ¡Traigan doce dosis de calmantes! – Exclama el médico quien sale corriendo al ver que los gemelos ya se había despertado. Algo con lo que no contaba. Shunrei, Saori y Kiki se acercan a ver la escena curiosos y mientras dejan sola la habitación de Shun, Ikki entra de inmediato, lo coloca en la camilla y lo saca de ahí tan rápido como puede.

Mientras que Hyoga entra en la habitación de Shaka y lo mismo que hizo Ikki, toma a este y lo saca de ahí. Camus y Milo al verlo, se miran entre sí confundidos mirándolo hacer eso, y cuando el Cisne sale de la habitación, cubito y bicho se levantan de sus camas y los siguen como si nada.

Máscara de Muerte, Afrodita y Shura, cuando notan pasar al Ruso corriendo con un Shaka inconsciente se levantan y se asoman por la puerta de su habitación. Después vienen llegando Camus y Milo.

- ¿Qué le sucede a ese? – Interroga Afrodita.

- No lo sé, eso es lo que voy a averiguar. – Responde Milo, quien sigue su camino junto a Camus. Los otros tres caballeros los miran alejarse por el pasillo, y después se miran entre sí, y sin pronunciar palabra alguna, también los siguen.

Salen del hospital y siguen corriendo hasta llegar a un parque donde se detienen por un momento.

Colocan la camilla de Shun bajo la sombra de un árbol. Mientras tanto, Ikki se dirige con Shaka y comienza a zarandearlo ligeramente.

- ¡Hey! Dormilón, despierta. Despierta, ya no es hora de meditar. ¡Despierta! – El rubio no responde, entonces el Fénix le suelta tremenda cachetada a la mejilla, haciendo que el rubio abra sus ojos y liberando sus cosmos hace que una enorme rama de un árbol se desprenda y le caiga encima a cierto Cisne.

- ¡Auch! – Exclamó Shaka, después de sentir su piel arderle ligeramente-.¡Fénix! ¡Ahora sí te tengo! ¡Pagarás por todas tus osadías!

- No, espera Shaka. Necesito tu ayuda.

- ¿Cómo pretendes que te ayude después de lo que has hecho? ¡No lo mereces! ¡Tesoro del cielo!

- ¡Espera Shaka! ¡No comprend…! – Tan pronto el Ave Fénix el privado del habla-

- ¡Ahora perderás todos tus sentidos!

- Moojdfnodfoodo. – Intenta pronunciar Ikki.

- ¡Cállate! – Tan pronto de nuevo le quita ahora la vista.

- ¡Ojjdkdjoapaaannn!

- ¿Qué dices?

- ¡Qhiusdakfkd! – Exclama Ikki moviendo sus brazos por los lados desesperadamente.

- ¿Liberar a Shun de tu Ilusión?

- ¡Ijjsladj!

- Umm… dices que si lo libero, el podrá al fin contarme su más grande secreto respecto a…

- ¡Sopojd!

- De acuerdo. – Shaka le devuelve los sentidos a Ikki -. ¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga?

- Algo parecido a cuando me llevaste a las orillas del río Sei. ¡Necesito ver cual es la ilusión que está viviendo mi hermano!

- Es cosa sencilla. – Dicho esto, Shaka se sienta en posición de Loto y concentra su cosmos, este mismo inunda con su aura y serenidad todo el lugar hasta quedar rodeados por él. Tan pronto sintieron el cosmos, los caballeros dorados llegan y presencian la escena. Shun está recostado tranquilamente en la camilla, mientras arriba de él, un pequeño portal de cosmos comienza a aparecer. Es ahí donde se muestra la ilusión que este está viviendo en esos momentos.

- ¿Cómo puede ayudarte en esto a retirar la ilusión? – Interroga Hyoga, cuando al fin pudo quitarse la rama de encima.

- Necesito saber qué es lo que está soñando para contrarrestarla con un sueño diferente y contrario a la ilusión. Solo así regresará a la normalidad. – Sentencia el Fénix.

- ¿Qué están haciendo? – Cuestiona Camus cuando todos los caballeros dorados llegan y presencian dicha escena.

- Ikki intentará liberar a Shun de la ilusión que le puso. – Responde el Cisne.

- ¿Y qué es eso que está ahí, arriba de Shun? – Pregunta Milo -. Eso que brilla.

- Es un pequeño agujero que nos permitirá ver cuál es la ilusión que está viviendo mi hermano. – Responde Ikki.

- Escuche decir que tú ilusión provoca que el que sea víctima de esta vivirá sus más grandes temores. – Mencionó Shura.

- ¿Cuál será el más grande temor de Shun? – Cuestionó Afrodita curioso-. Sí ya vivió el que Ikki le golpeará y el que Ikki estuviese a punto de morir ¿A qué otra cosa le puede temer?

En eso que nadie advirtió, Milo se acerca muy curioso ante la pregunta de Afrodita, y asoma la mirada por aquel agujero. Todos miran al aludido observar dicha escena con tranquilidad, hasta una ligera sonrisa se esboza en sus labios. Ante estos gestos todos creen que no puede ser tan malo. Además conociendo al dulce Shun, no creen que su temor pueda ser tan grande, tal vez era que le quitaron su peluche favorito, o que Ikki le dijo que no lo quería. Imaginaron un montón de situaciones fraternales entre Andrómeda y el Fénix, enterneciéndose por la inocencia del más pequeño ahí. Pero de pronto todos no tardaron en reparar que los ojos de Milo se abren como platos y observa la escena con tal estupefacción que incluso comienza a derramar unas cuantas lágrimas. Después el bicho empieza a gritar desesperado que lo saquen de ahí, porque del miedo ya ni podía moverse. Camus y Shura junto a Afrodita corrieron y lo jalaron, haciendo que el Escorpión dorado dejara de ver la ilusión, y cuando lo tuvieron consigo, Milo no logro pronunciar palabra alguna. Tan pronto se desmayo.

- ¡Ah Caray! ¿Pues qué habrá visto el bicho? – Cuestionó interesado Máscara de Muerte -. Tan horrible fue que lo dejo desmayado ¿O debo creer que es muy miedoso?

- ¿Por qué no lo compruebas tú? – Le retó Afrodita -. O ¿Quién es el miedoso?

- ¡Ja! ¿Insinúas que tengo miedo a un simple sueño de un niño? – Preguntó Máscara de Muerte sonriente -. No comprendo porque me has rebajado a tu nivel.

- ¡Callate! ¡Si tan valiente demuéstralo! – Gritó Afrodita.

Máscara sonrío con desden, y con seguridad en sí mismo se dirigió al mismo agujero y asomó la vista para observar los sueños del pequeño santo de las cadenas. Ikki lo miro impaciente. No hizo ningún movimiento ante esto, pues al ver la reacción de Milo, la cual lo sorprendió mucho, decidió esperar un poco más, a ver si Máscara siendo de un carácter diferente, cuando terminará de verla, le contara de esta y así poder aplicar una ilusión diferente a su hermano. Tan pronto el dueño del cuarto templo asomó la vista, sus ojos reaccionaron igual a los de Milo y su sonrisa se esfumo de inmediato. Pero a diferencia del Escorpión dorado, este tuvo la suficiente fuerza para retirarse por sí solo. Cuando volvió la mirada a sus expectantes, logró disimular su sorpresa muy bien.

- Y bien… ¿Qué viste? – Consultó Camus. Máscara sonrió con grandeza de sí mismo y murmuró:

- ¡Casspitaaaa! – Terminó gritando el santo de Cáncer quien cayó muerto del susto. Afrodita y Shura corrieron con él.

- Ni si quiera Máscara de Muerte que es él más retorcido aguantó la ilusión de tu hermano. – Habló Camus.

- ¿Pues no se suponía que si eran inocentes no soñaban cosas feas? – Cuestionó Shura intrigado y todos lo miraron confundido. - ¡Digo tío! Mientras más inocentes menos conocedores. Son más felices porque no conocen de las aberraciones del mundo. Si no las conocen ¿Cómo pueden soñar con ellas?

El Fénix suspiró un poco. Ante las palabras de Shura, el hecho de pensar que su hermanito ya no era tan 'inocente' como él creía de seguro le iba a partir el corazón. Y es que Ikki quería creer la explicación que su hermanito le dio cuando lo encontró con esa chica llamada Noely en la estancia de Virgo. Y mencionando que ella estaba semidesnuda. No sabía creer a ciencia cierta que sucedía ahí. La verdad es que su hermanito estaba creciendo y sentía que lo estaba perdiendo. Se sentía miserable ante este hecho, puesto que su hermano pronto cumpliría dieciséis años y no había platicado de muchas cosas y su amor poco a poco se estaba desvaneciendo. Shun ya casi no buscaba a Ikki, ni lo llamaba para pedir consejos. Ni si quiera mostraba tanto interés cuando Ikki le hablaba, como lo hacía en un pasado. Casi siempre se la pasaba con cierto rubio que a Ikki le fastidiaba. El Fénix creyó que debía darle su espacio después de todo, porque cree que su hermanito es capaz de cuidarse por sí solo, pero esto era otro plano. Ahora si quiera imaginarse que le había aplicado uno de sus golpes más feroces de todos. ¡¿Pero en qué rayos estaba pensando al creerlo seguro ante las maldades de este mundo?!

Se metió las manos al bolsillo de su pantalón, como era su costumbre, pero en el bolsillo izquierdo logró sentir la carta que Hyoga le había extendido momentos atrás. La sacó y la leyó.

_Ikki:_

_Yo no podría decir que te quiero, ni que te adoro o te admiro, ni que te amo por ser el Fénix. Yo no podría decir que te odio a la vez, pero jamás te veneré por ser siempre tan valiente y capaz de todo. Ni tampoco puedo decir que te admiraba por ser alguien inteligente y sabio ante cualquier situación. No te quiero ni te amo por eso. Te amo, por el simple hecho de ser mi hermano, de ser tú. De ser siempre así puesto que tú has sido excelente para mí ante todo aspecto de tu vida. Ikki, te amo por ser siempre atento conmigo, por sonreír la mayoría de las veces solo porque yo te lo pido. Te quiero porque eres algo huraño y serio frente a todos los demás, pero observo a la claridad la manera en que cambias cuando estas a mi lado. Te admiro por la confianza que me brindas y me hacen sentir especial, pues para mí un honor que dicha confianza sea brindada hacía mí. Muchas cosas quiero decirte, pero poco puedo decir. Y la razón es siempre la misma…_

_No hay nada en este mundo, para demostrarte cuanto afecto y cariño, pero por sobre todo, cuanto amor siento por ti hermanito. Te quiero mucho y nunca dudes de eso. Me siento muy orgulloso de ser el hermano del Fénix, pero sobre todo, de ser hermano de Ikki. ¡Feliz día Nii-san! Pues cumples dieciocho años de mi vida. Y lo digo así, por que cumples dieciocho años de ser parte de mi vida y traerme la alegría más grande del mundo, que eres tú. A pesar de que yo solo tengo quince años, tu has estado conmigo desde antes de que yo naciera. Has estado conmigo cuando dí mis primeros pasos, cuando pronuncie mi primera palabra, fuiste tú quien la escuchó, y fuiste tu él que alabo mis logros y metas. Haz sido todo para mí Ikki. Dieciocho años de cuidarme, dieciocho años de quererte. Por que la primera vez que sonreí, estoy seguro fue gracias a ti Nii-san. Te amo Ikki a pesar de todo, tu sigues y siempre serás mi hermano mayor. Nadie podrá reemplazarte en mi corazón. _

Ante estas palabras Ikki sonrió con ternura y sintió que un nudo se formuló en su garganta.

- Shun… mi… pequeño Otooto.

No dejó que las lágrimas resbalaran, optó por una posición firme y una sonrisa radiante se dibujó en sus labios. Guardó la carta en su bolsillo, y se dirigió con su hermanito. Lo vio dormir y respirar con tranquilidad, pero de vez en cuando su seño se fruncia y algunas gotas de sudor resbalaban de su frente. Era obvio que Shun no la estaba pasando para nada bien.

Él era el Fénix y Andrómeda era su hermano, no dejaría que siguiera sufriendo. Así que dispuesto a todo asomó su mirada por el pequeño agujero abierto por Shaka, para así dar final al dolor de su hermanito, no esperando lo que estaba por ver…

Continuará…

* * *

**Nda: **Respondiendo a _Guest:_ ¡Hola! bueno, no sé si tal vez ya hayas comentado mis demás historias y no logre reconocerte por que firmas como anónimo, pero me alegra que muestres interés en mis demás fics, sí, a mi también me gustaría actualizar, pero si entras a mi perfil, verás que en el poll que abrí esta historia es la más pedida. Por eso actualizo esta. Aún así, puede que pronto actualice _**Tsundere**_Pues ya casi tengo listo el capi, al igual que **_Confusiones_**Ya que la actualización de ese fic se la debo a algunas personillas.

Espero este capi les haya gustado, pobre Ikki, me lo traigo como en feria al igual que todos los santos de bronce. Pero estos últimos días no he tenido buena racha que digamos, me ha ido mal xD creo que Ikki o tal vez Mu o yo que sé, Shaka se están intentando vengar mediante controles mentales y telequinesis xD espero no tardarme en subir la conti. ¡Saludos a todas/os!

Aquí Ikki cumple dieciocho años, no me gusta dibujarlos más allá de veinte! xD


	6. Todo este tiempo

**¡Ilusión de Ave Fénix!**

**Capítulo 5: Todo este tiempo**

El médico se quedó perplejo al ver a un Ikki inconsciente en los brazos de Shaka. Mientras que Camus venía cargando a Milo y Afrodita a Máscara de Muerte como costal de papas. Hyoga venía entrando al hospital con Shun en la camilla y Shura traía la camilla de Shaka.

— ¿Qué le sucedió a Ikki? — Cuestionó el doctor.

— Miré, pues le sucedió lo mismo que a Shun. — Respondió Afrodita. — Así, igualito.

— ¡¿Pues qué le sucedió a Milo?! ¡¿Y al señor Máscara de Muerte?!

— ¡Ah! Pues… — Ahora fue Shaka el que contestó. — Lo mismo que le sucedió a Shun, como dijo mi buen amigo Afrodita.

— ¿Y qué le sucedió al joven…? — Pero no pudo terminar porque Shura le interrumpió.

— No señor médico ¡sí usted supiera! Ser caballero de Athena es un honor, pero que alguien le haga algo como eso a Shun… no puede ser…

— ¿Hacerle?

— Sí usted sabe, la razón por la que Shun está así… ¿quién lo diría?

— ¿Pero que le sucedió a Shun? — Cuestionó el médico hastiado.

— Pues ya sabe, lo de la ilusión, el temor, su más grande miedo, usted comprende… — Respondió Afrodita como si nada y todos los caballeros se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones dejando a un doctor confundido.

Minutos después el médico junto a Hyoga, Seiya, Saori, Shunrei, Kiki y el despierto Shiryu junto a un inconsciente Shun, todos se encontraban en la habitación de este último.

— Haber, he sido paciente con ustedes. — El médico daba vueltas como león enjaulado. Los chicos lo miraban. — Eh esperado una respuesta pacientemente ¡Pero no me han respondido nada con un demonio! —Explotó al final. — ¡¿Cómo rayos quieren que los ayude si no me dicen porque sucedió todo esto?!

— ¿Pues qué no era obvio? — Cuestionó Seiya.

— ¿A qué se refiere? — Consultó el médico.

— Sí, usted sabe… — Le respondió Saori.

— ¿Cómo que yo sé?

— Pues sí, que usted sabe porque Shun está aquí. — Continuó Shunrei.

— ¿Qué?

— Pues sí, que Shun terminó a sí por culpa de Ikki, usted comprende, peleas entre hermanos… — El Dragón sonrió. — Y algunos terceros… — Señaló con la mirada a Hyoga quien se encogió entre hombros.

— ¡¿Cómo?! — El doctor estaba por arrancarse las greñas.

— ¡Pues que Ikki le aplicó a Shun una de sus ilusiones de Ave Fénix! — Dijo al fin el pequeño Kiki.

— ¿Cómo? ¡¿Ósea que todo este tiempo ustedes lo sabían y nunca dijeron nada?! — Se tuvo que recargar en la puerta para respirar.

— Nosotros creímos que usted ya lo sabía. — Dijo Seiya. — El patriarca le informó todo. Y ahora nada más le contábamos _como fue _que sucedió.

— Diosa mía ampárame y libérame de estos locos. — Pidió mirando al techo, ante esto Saori sonrió.

— Claro que lo haré. — Respondió con esa voz calma y cosmos sereno. Le tomó de la mano haciendo que este se tranquilice y la miró sonriendo, pero de pronto Saori lo soltó. — ¡Hasta que cure a Shun! — Respondió y el médico cayó de rodillas al suelo.

Suspiró por algunos momentos para después levantarse y serenarse.

— Bien, dicen que Shun fue víctima de la ilusión de Ave Fénix ¿Verdad?

— Así es. — Respondieron al unísono.

— Bueno… entonces pueden explicarme ¿En qué consiste esta ilusión?

— Pero eso usted ya lo sabe. Se lo dijo el patriarca. — Intervino Seiya.

— ¡Otra vez con eso! ¡El patriarca no me dijo nada!

— ¡A que sí! — Le retó Seiya. — ¡¿Quiere ver que sí es cierto?!

— ¡Pues a ver, demuéstramelo!

— ¡Usted lo pidió! — Entonces el Pegaso colocó un nuevo dvd con el título "¡Nuestra visita al hospital!"

En el vídeo se mostraba a Shion hablar seriamente con el médico en el pasillo de la sala de pacientes con problemas post-traumáticos.

— Verá doctor. Ocurrió un incidente en el santuario. Estábamos preparando un evento sin embargo en un momento dado y que nadie se esperaba, Ikki aplicó una de sus ilusiones de Ave Fénix al pequeño Shun, un ataque mejor conocido como "Puño Fantasma". — Hablo seriamente el pope.

— Continúe.

— Este ataque, como su nombre lo dice, posee la habilidad de atacar al oponente y hacerle vivir su más terrible miedo. Es una Ilusión mortal, puede causar graves daños en quien la reciba.

El médico se llevó una mano a la barbilla, pensativo.

— Comprendo. — Dijo mientras miraba al suelo tratando de comprender más a fondo la situación. — Y ¿No existe alguna técnica que pueda contrarrestar este golpe?

— Creo que Shaka sería capaz de revertirla. — Dijo Shion ahora meditativo. — Pero no tengo fuentes concretas.

Entre tanto, Seiya seguía contento grabando la escena. Últimamente el Pegaso tenía cierta obsesión por grabar, tal parece que Seiya tenía ganas de convertirse en director de cine. Tomaba escenas, hacía enfoques, disminuía audio en momentos divertidos y un sinfín de cosas que le gustaban hacer con la cámara de vídeo que se había comprado hace poco.

— ¡Ábranse que ahí les vengooooo! — Gritó Hyoga quien era perseguido por un Ikki iracundo, que a su vez venía siendo perseguido por un Shaka molesto, quien a su vez venía siendo perseguido por un Kiki travieso que a su vez venía siendo perseguido por un Mu furioso, quien a su vez venía siendo perseguido por un Kanon que corría a cuestas de Saga, quien a su vez venía siendo perseguido por Shiryu quien trataba de calmarlos junto con el Antiguo Maestro, Dohko.

— ¡OTRA DIMENSIÓOON! — Gritó Saga dirigiendo el temible ataque a su hermano gemelo.

Kanon volvió el rostro mientras seguía corriendo, encendió su cosmos, le sacó la lengua y gritó:

— ¡TRIÁNGULO DORADOOOO!

Ambas técnicas chocaron y crearon una explosión que dejó un cráter en el suelo. Claro que los gemelos lograron contenerla para que la magnitud de sus cosmos no hiciera que el hospital terminara en ruinas o en otra dimensión desconocida. Bueno, en realidad no fue una explosión, sino que más bien al chocar ambas técnicas parte del suelo desapareció debido a que fue tragada por otra dimensión.

— ¡Dios mío! — Gritó el médico horrorizado.

— ¿Me hablaron? — Cuestionó Julian quien era perseguido por Saori, haciendo aparición en la escena.

Kanon venía bien risueño riendo a más no poder, como amaba molestar a su hermano. Pero su mirada cambio a una de horror cuando vio que en su camino se cruzaba el semblante serio y gélido del patriarca Shion. Lo cual solo significaba un castigo.

— ¡Kanon, Saga, arreglen esto ahora mismo!

— ¡Si señor! — Gritó Kanon quien seguía corriendo. En eso que Seiya quien estaba grabando captó el momento en el que Kanon, siendo perseguido por Saga, aplicó otra de sus técnicas.

— ¡PUÑO DE ILUSIÓN DIABÓLICOOOO! — Con su dedo apuntó hacía la cabeza del médico quien quedó paralizado al instante. — ¡Listo! — Exclamó el gemelo menor mientras seguía su carrera con un Saga pisándole los talones que a su vez venía siendo perseguido por el Dragón Shiryu y el Antiguo Maestro.

— ¡¿Pero qué rayos…?! — Cuestionó Shion mirando al médico quien estaba sin pronunciar ni una palabra y con los ojos tan abiertos como platos. El papa de inmediato le brindó de su cálido cosmos para que este volviera a la normalidad. — ¿Está bien?

— Ah… sí… eh… ¿Qué sucedió? — Cuestionó el médico ofuscado. De pronto reparó en el enorme cráter que se hallaba en medio del pasillo. — ¡¿PERO QUIEN RAYOS HIZO ESTO?!

— Ejem… no tengo idea. — Dijo Shion ladeando la mirada.

— ¡Pero qué muestra de vandalismo, irresponsabilidad!

— Si, es verdad, sí, si… tiene toda la razón. — Dijo Shion siguiéndole el juego.

— ¡Quien haya sido el osado pagará todos los gastos de la reconstrucción!

— Sí, se merece eso por lo menos, que descaro ¿verdad? — Preguntó Shion como comprensivo y como no queriendo la cosa dijo. — Bueno, eeehh… yo ya me iba, el tiempo vuelaaa usted sabe. Además tengo todo un santuario por cuidar ¿sabe? No se imagina lo que hicieron los santos de plata la última vez que dejé el santuario a su cuidado. Bueenoo ya debo irme.

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Dejo todo en sus manos!

— ¿Quién es usted?

— ¡El papá de todos, se cuida, nos vemooos! — Dijo mientras le daba la espalda y se dirigía a la salida, despidiéndose a lo lejos con un ademán.

En eso Seiya pone en pausa al vídeo. El doctor estaba con los ojos tan abiertos como platos mientras que Seiya y todos los presentes se carcajeaban.

— ¿Se acuerdan de la parte en que le aplicó su técnica al doctor? — Cuestionó el pequeño Kiki entre lágrimas.

— ¡Déjate de eso! — Dijo Seiya riendo divertido. — La cara del doctor, como se le salió la baba y se abrían sus ojos, además ¡Cuando quedó paralizado parecía una tabla tiritando!

El médico estaba a punto de explotar, ahora sí que estos mentecatos le estaban viendo cara de payaso de circo ¿o qué? De toda su furia su rostro aumentó a su color más rojo en su vida, estaba por decir algo, cuando Seiya quien se limpió las lágrimas de sus ojos, colocó de nuevo el dvd donde estaba la grabación de Shun con Noely en Virgo.

— ¡Yo me largo de aquí! ¡Hyoga, este lugar esta de locos, no volveré de aquí nunca más aunque me ruegues y me des chocolates! ¡Mira estoo! ¡Míralo! — Exclamó dramáticamente Noely, quien tomó su abdomen delgado del pellejo. — ¡Me estoy volviendo un puerco por tu culpa! ¡No más chocolates, adiós Hyoga! — Gritó Noely quien tomaba su ropa y se marchaba del templo. Mientras tanto, Shaka seguía en el suelo, observando el cielo con ojos grandes y brillosos.

— ¡Qué bonita nube!

De pronto junto a él, aparecieron Shun y Kiki, el primero quien se había cansado de calmar a Ikki y a Hyoga, él segundo, porque se estaba escapando de su maestro y en el camino se había encontrado a Shun y le había ofrecido de los dulces que se encontró en el templo de Escorpio. Llegaron ahí gracias a la transportación de Kiki.

— ¡Oye querido amigo, compa, entrañable, querido y respetable caballero virgen, ops, digo, de la virgen! — Dijo Kiki quien se tumbaba a su lado. — ¿Quieres otro dulce?

— ¡Claro, querido muviano proveniente de Jamir de la poca raza que queda del continente de Mu! — Dijo Shaka quien trataba de sentarse en el suelo. Kiki le extendió otro "dulce" y el santo de Virgo se perdió más en su mundito de ilusiones.

— Y tú, querido amigo Andrómeda, ¿quieres otro dulce? — Preguntó Kiki con la sonrisa de todo un mafioso.

— ¡Claro! — Respondió Shun ya medio ido por los supuestos "dulces" que ya había ingerido.

Los tres chicos se sentaron a devorar los dulces que quedaban sin importarles las explosiones que se escuchaban a lo lejos seguidas de los "¡Te mataré!" y "¡Mamiiiiii ayudameeee!" ya que comenzaron a filosofar como nunca antes lo habían hecho en su vida.

— ¡Oigan chicos! — Dijo Kiki en uno de sus momentos de inspiración. Los otros dos santos lo miraron levantarse de su lugar en el suelo para pararse frente a ellos. — ¿Les preguntó algo?

— ¿Qué sucede Kiki, Ikki, Aioria, Aioros, Seika, Seiya, o como quiera que te llames?

— ¿Saben que sucedería si la tierra en vez de ser redonda, estuviera en forma de cubo?

Shaka y Shun abrieron sus ojos brillosos, sorprendidos ante su pregunta y se quedaron meditando.

— Eh… ¿en forma de cubo?

— Sí.

— ¡Ah ya sé, ya sé! — Dijo Shaka, levantando la mano como niño pequeño. — ¡Marte sería un triángulo!

— ¡No, claro que no! — Dijo Shun negando reprobatoriamente, ante dicho gesto, Shaka agachó la mirada entristecido. — Si serás, si la respuesta es bien fácil.

— Si tan fácil ¿Dime cual es? — Retó Kiki.

— Pues sencillo. — Shun alzó la mano, dando énfasis a sus palabras. — Si la tierra estuviera en forma de cubo… — Se detuvo para mantener el suspenso. — Acérquense… — Dijo haciendo un ademán, Kiki y Shaka se acercaron y Shun entrecerró los ojos mirando a los lados. — Sí la tierra estuviera en forma de cubo… ¡Todos seríamos cubanos! ¡Ah!

— ¡Ohhh, tienes razón! — Kiki y Shaka abrieron sus ojos aún más y aplaudieron sorprendidos.

— ¡Querido Shun, el iluminado! — Exclamó Shaka haciendo reverencia con sus manos, postrándose en el suelo al igual que Kiki.

En eso se ve a un Milo entrar a la habitación de Shun, donde se hallaban Seiya, Shunrei, Shiryu, Saori (¿han notado que varios nombres comienzan con S?) Shun, Kiki, Hyoga y el médico.

— ¿Qué sucede aquí que sus risas no me dejan dormir? — Preguntó el esocrpión tallándose los ojos.

— Milo ¿Qué tenían esos dulces que Kiki encontró en tu templo? — Indagó el Dragón Shiryu.

— ¿Eh dulces? ¿En mi templo? — Milo abrió los ojos al acordarse. —Pe-perooo ¡¿Cuáles dulces?! ¡Por Athena! Soy un santo dorado, los dulces no me gustan.

— A que sí, esos que Kiki se encontró de seguro te gustaban porqué gritaste muy furioso con que le sucedió a tus dulces.

— Esperen, espero ¡¿YO?! Con esos dulces, nooo, yo no fui. — Negó con el rostro, simulando indignación.

— A que sí. — Dijo Seiya. — Mira. — Dijo apuntando al televisor donde el dvd seguía reproduciéndose.

— ¡MIS DULCEEEEEEEEEES! — Gritó el Escorpión furioso entrando al templo de Virgo. —¡Kiki, ¿sabes el trabajo que me cuesta conseguir esos dulces como para que tú llegues y te los acabes en un santiamén?!

— ¡Huy, ya bájale! — Dijo Kiki llevándose proverbialmente sus deditos para masajear su sien. — No grites, se que tienes voz chillona pero aún así te escuchamos.

— ¿Entonces Milo? — Preguntó Seiya inocentemente. El Escorpión sudó frío.

— ¡Ahhh! ¿Esos dulces?

— Sí, esos dulces Milo.

— ¿Los que tenía Kiki? — Preguntó mirando al susodicho, este a su vez lo miraba con inocencia.

— Sí, sí, los que tenía el pequeño Kiki.

— ¡Ah! ¡Los dulces!

— Sí, los dulces.

— Pueees es que yo se los guardaba a Camus. — Milo se acercó y en un susurro les dijo. — Aquí entre nos, les cuento. — Dijo mirando de reojo al médico quien lo miraba extrañado, y bajando más el tono de su voz para que este no escuchara. — Lo que sucede es que Camus se droga y para eso disimula sus drogas y los disfraza de dulces.

Saori abrió los ojos sorprendida al igual que los demás.

— Pero shhh, no le vayan a decir que les dije. Sí vieran al pobre y sus problemas de control, solo así logra serenarse a la hora de pelear, es una técnica extraña, congela su cerebro pero la droga hace que este siga funcionando y así pierde todos sus sentimientos en batalla. — Dijo echándose todo ese cuento mareador para que no descubrieran que los dulces son de él.

— ¡Por mi padre que está en el Olimpo! — Exclamó indignada Saori. — Iré a hablar con él ahora mismo.

— ¡Mi maestro Camus! — Exclamó Hyoga sorprendido.

— ¡Siiii, yo te acompaño! ¡Quiero grabar el rostro de Camus! — Dijo Seiya quien salía siguiendo a Saori y Hyoga.

— ¡Pero Seiya, ¿Quién le contará al doctor lo sucedido?! — Preguntó Shiryu en un grito.

— ¡No te preocupes! — Respondió Seiya a lo lejos, volteando la vista al Dragón quien se asomaba por la puerta. — Ya le hable a alguien que también tiene conocimiento conocedor de los acontecimientos. ¡Vendrá ahora mismo, solo espérala!

Shiryu resopló. — De acuerdo. — Volvió la vista a Milo y preguntó. — Oye ¿que no te habías desmayado por la Ilusión de Ikki? ¿Pues que fue lo que viste?

Milo sintió un tremendo escalofrío.

— ¡Fue horrible, fue horrible! — Se hizo ovillo en el suelo.

Continuará…

**Nda: **¡PIDO MIL PERDONES POR LA TARDANZA! Espero no estén tan enfadados conmigo y me lo hagan saber a través de sus opiniones del capítulo, bueno, por lo menos les traje un capi más largo que los anteriores, espero les haya gustado. Mi humor poco a poquito está regresando! :D gracias a las lindas personas que se han tomado la molestia de dejar comentario, espero este capi les haya agradado! ¡Saludos!


End file.
